


Bam!

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words snail, deer and dash.





	Bam!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178857483089/still-working-on-catching-up-this-is-for-the)

“Bam! You are a snail!” Julie waved her toy wand around and bopped Papa on the top of his head softly. Papa immediately started to crawl across the floor slowly, and Julie giggled.

“What about me?” Daddy asked. Julie tapped the wand against her chin as she thought.

“Bam! You are a deer because you have spots all over just like a baby deer!” Julie laughed as Daddy bounded over to Papa and poked him with his head. Papa gave Daddy his funny frowny look and Daddy dashed away with a grin.

Her parents were silly, but she loved them.


End file.
